A continuously transposed conductor (“CTC”) or CTC cable includes individually insulated strands that are typically arranged into two interposed stacks, and each strand is transposed in turn to each position within the cable. Each strand may successively and repeatedly take on each possible position within a cross-section of the CTC. As a result, each strand is effectively exposed to similar electromagnetic forces and losses are reduced in a winding formed from the CTC. In conventional CTC constructions, each strand typically includes a single conductor that is surrounded by insulation material. Due to the capabilities of transposition equipment, CTCs typically cannot be made with more than ninety-eight strands, thereby limiting the number of conductors in a CTC to ninety-eight conductors. A few CTC constructions have been developed in which each strand includes two or more bonded conductors. However, the bonded conductors longitudinally extend in parallel to one another, thereby leading to circulating losses, such as losses due to skin effect and eddy currents. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved CTCs, CTC cables, and/or CTC assemblies in which one or more strands are formed as smaller CTCs.